Posse:3rd Generation Rangers
is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Rangers Also called the "Rangers 3rd gen.", the 3rd Generation Rangers is an up-and-coming Red Dead Redemption clan for Xbox Live founded by XxDMANx360xX. We like to consider ourselves the ideal Red Dead clan: we hunt, persue bounties, fight other gangs like Walton's or Bollard's (we have an alliance with the Rebeldes), host fist fighting and gambling tournaments, role play, and even participate in clan/posse wars. Our main base of operations is Fort Mercer plus we have smaller bases and some outposts all around the Red Dead world. How to join the Rangers Joining the posse is simple, all you have to do is send a message to either XxDMANx360xX or CoM Rattlehead on Xbox. We don't care about your level or your skill; we want to help you improve that. What we do ask of all new recruits is to be respectful and mature towards other members. Don't worry, we're not a bunch of arrogant A-holes like some of the other clans are, we enjoy Red Dead as much as you do. Members Leaders We do not have a single leader, we have a council made up of 2 members: * XxDMANx360xX * RANGER x VENOM Other members (members are in no specific order) * assassinBW24 * GrIMxxSnIPeZ * RANGExRASASSIN (HRBC) * Kpayne2451 * madm0le * Scar Daddy1973 * Slazard * Blade Ass4ssin * Blue izRoyality * Its Zynx * Pastaboy715 * Snowguard1 * TrickyMax10 * steelersboy1311 * DiscussedGull45 * L3gitmonster67 * CLAXboyFU * HIGHTOWER32 * HixChief * ImMrBlondie * URKUCHZTANK * SILLYRABBIT508 Positions There are 3 main positions in the clan * Infantry- Infantry soldiers deal mainly with defense. For example, we usually have some stationed in and around our base during battles. Infantry do ride horses to battle, however, and are sometimes tasked with flushing the enemy out of their base. Skills required: close quarters fighting, pistols/revolvers, shotguns, thrown objects, rolling, sniping when necessary * Cavlary- Cavalry is considered the main offense, contrary to Infantry. Cavalrymen are often in charge of attacking head on, or patroling the base in search of prowling enemies. Skills required: horseback fighting, rifles/repeaters, no fear of getting shot at (good accuracy is reccomended). Cavalrymen are also in charge of driving coaches or escorting them. * Special Ops- In order to be a Spec Ops, you must be THE BEST. You need to prove to the clan and council that you are a master in horseback and ground fighting, and that you can get the job done in record time. Spec-Ops soldiers are also tasked with stealth, a hard thing to do in this game. Applicants will be put through a series of tests, the last being able to take on a full posse by themselves. Think you have what it takes? Other rules All you have to do is change your title to Greenhorn to let us know that you're in the clan, we're not asking you to spend 800 points on us. Members may rank up their title by displaying true loyalty/valor to the clan. You must change your character, but you may choose between a variety of outlaw gangs (Cattle Rustlers, Banditos, Criminals, Dutch's gang, Rebeldes, no Walton gang) or Marshals/Lawmen. Special characters such as Redemption, Damnation, or Revolver characters must be approved by council members. As for now, see you on the Frontier, partner! Long Live the Rangers!!! Clan News *Free Roam battles W-17 L-0 *Clan battles W-1 L-0 *UPDATE: The recient rebellion led by SIRxLIKExAxBOSS has been put down *UPDATE: RANGExRASASSIN has started his own clan, HRBC. We are allied with him and are instructed to assist the clan whenever possible *UPDATE: A state of war exists between the Rangers and KsQs External links Category:Posses }}